Hantuchova Land
}} Hantuchova Land The Beginnings : Hantuchova Land was founded June 14th 2007 shortly after the foundation of the OTF Alliance. With resources of Coal and Iron Hantuchova Land had a trade ring fairly quickly which lasted for over a year before it came apart. For the first 6 months or so Hantuchova Land merely increased NS slowly via the odd tech deal. Bagpuss never really took much interest in the ongoings of OTF alliance in its early days, preferring to be merely a member of the alliance. The Progression from Member to MP : January 2008 saw Bagpuss (then known as kstuart on the OTF forums, the name change to Bagpuss occuring in Dec 2008) decide to stand as a member of parliment (MP) in the OTF alliance for the first time. Due to the number of nominations there was no need for a poll so Bagpuss become a MP for the first time in the Jan 08 to March 08 Parliment. For the next Parliment Bagpuss managed to remain a MP only after a run off to fill the last 3 places. The May 08 to July 08 Parliment elections saw Bagpuss lose out in the elections when 30 people stood for the 15 places. July 08 saw Bagpuss reenter Parliment as a MP once more right on the eve of the No CB War. From July 08 until the merger with LEN Bagpuss remained a MP of the OTF alliance. War of the Coalition : 16th August 2008 saw the OTF Alliance declare war on Random Insanity Alliance (RIA) with our allies LEN. Attacking RIA lead to the whole of Superfriends declaring war in retaliation and hence Bagpuss soon found himself at war with RIA, FARK and GOD nations. Bagpuss failed to stay out of anarchy during the initial counter attack blitz from FARK but did manage to avoid it for the rest of the war. During the war Bagpuss fought in conjuction with GloryUtd and was declared upon by WickedJ from FARK. White peace with Superfriends was announced on August 21st and Bagpuss began the long process of rebuilding Hantuchova Land. Progression to Government Roles : Early August 2008 saw the newly elected OTF Prime Minister Jonwalker of Horsea Island offer Bagpuss his first ministerial role as Minister for Finance. The next Parlimentary term saw Bagpuss take on the Minister for Justice role at the start of October 2008. In December 2008 Bagpuss took over the Minister for Education role. At the end of Jan 2009 Bagpuss switched to being Minister of State for Trades, a new position created to liase/work with Amber Accords. Two weeks later after another minister resigned due to inactivity Bagpuss went back to the Minister for Education role which now also had Recruitment added to its remit. : With the departure of Prime Minister King Goon II in mid March 2009, and having recently been appointed Deputy Prime Minister after the previous Deputy Prime Minister left the alliance, Bagpuss became acting Prime Minister. A closely fought contest betweeen Bagpuss and Cilldara saw Cilldara become the new Prime Minister and Bagpuss remainn as Deputy Prime Minister and become Minister for Brown Team Affairs in the new cabinet. a few weeks later on the eve of the Karma War Cilldara resigned as Prime Minister. This meant that Bagpuss became the new OTF Prime Minister, a role Bagpuss held until the merger with LEN was finalised. Karma War : April 2009 saw the great big war known as the Karma War to us OTFers. On April 24th OTF, under the Nexus bloc banner, declared war on the Rubber Ducky Division in defence of RIA, whom RDD had declared on. Bagpuss fought this war with his war buddy and OTF Tea Lady Aimee Mann of the Forgotten Arm. Both of us had recieved our first nukings during the fight. Great fun was had with combined attacks which no doubt helped speed up RDD's surrender to Nexus and RIA with white peace on April 30th. Merger With Len to Form Silence : From March 2009 both OTF and LEN realised that both alliances needed to do something as both alliances were suffering from reducing activity. It was decided a merger was the best and as OTF Prime Minister Bagpuss oversaw the merger process. It took 3 months to get things sorted and agreed upon, the new name taking a fair while alone, but on June 29th 2009 the new alliance Silence was launched. During the merger discussions Bagpuss was elected as one of the three Triums in Silence, a post Bagpuss has held ever since. TOP-C&G War : Just before this current war Bagpuss was assisting STA with some rogues and due to repeated nukings (Bagpuss's SDI operators are useless) Bagpuss had to spend some time in peace mode to recuperate Hantuchova Land prior to leaving peace mode and joining in Silence's war with Argent. After a few weeks of war against Argent, Silence and her allies accepted white peace with Argent and Hantuchova Land was back at peace. During these wars Hantuchova Land lost half its infastructure and most of its land. The long rebuilding process is well under way. Post war rebuilding : After the end of the TOP-C&G War Hantuchova Land entered a period of rebuilding. First off reaching a suitable infra size to allow a more controlled rebuilding plan to be enacted. Having surpassed previous tech levels to a new high Hantuchova Land resumed increasing infra and land levels as well as a wee trip to Mars to build a base out in space. Silence's first anniversary and leaving for a new home : On approaching Silence's first anniversary and election of the Trium's for the 5th term Bagpuss decided he wished to leave Silence and go to a new home. Having handed in his resignation Bagpuss is currently selecting a new home for the foreseeable future. A new home in The Redcoats : Having received several dozen recruitment messages from a wide variety of alliances from all political spectrums on Planet Bob Bagpuss decided upon joining The Redcoats alliance. Here in The Redcoats Bagpuss intends to help assist them in getting started but wont be getting to heavily involved as Bagpuss is in semi retirement currently. A brief return to OTF and then back to Silence : In late July 2010 some ex members of OTF and then Silence decided to reform OTF alliance and Bagpuss returned to OTF for about a week. Having joined under the impression everything was ok Bagpuss discovered that the Silence members hadn't been informed of OTF's reformation and there was alot of aggro over the use of the OTF name. During this Bagpuss returned to Silence to prevent anything stupid from happening, like all out war. : Bagpuss however only spent about a month or so in Silence before leaving once again after a short spell as Minister for Foreign Affairs. Bagpuss mainly left so as to become a mere member in an alliance to allow more time away from active roles in government. Another new home, this time in Ragnarok :Bagpuss selected Ragnarok as his new home as it was a ally of Silence, was pretty large and has a high chance of warfare. It also helped that Bagpuss got on with some of the members too. After being in Ragnarok for a month Bagpuss was persuaded to become a Battalion Commander, working in the war department. After another month or so Bagpuss replaced a departing member as Deputy of War and was appointed on the eve of the PB-NpO War. Be warned Ragnarok has two European Manchester United fans as Deputies of War. PB-NpO War :In this war Ragnarok defended NpO by declaring war upon Poison Clan and Bagpuss teamed up with then Emperor Tautology to attack a Poison Clan member. After three months roughly the war ended with Ragnarok surrendering to Poison Clan. Post War in Ragnarok :Post war Bagpuss progressed to Lord of War and Lord of Defence rolls as well as a long slow progress of rebuilding back up from a third ZI. Approaching the end of the year Bagpuss was asked whether he wanted to join a alliance about to be founded to which he agreed. Formation of Jihad and then brief return to Ragnarok :Bagpuss made the move to Jihad on its founding and took up the ceremonial role of Keeper of the Holy Sausages. After a few months Jihad wasn't going anyway and with talk of merging and/or disbandment Bagpuss returned to Ragnarok for a while taking up the post of Deputy of War. Relocation to TIO :Soon after Jihad's official disbandment Bagpuss opted to join other Ex Jihad members in The Imperial Order and this is his current home. In the summer of 2012 Bagpuss fought with TIO against Viridian Entente and Pirates of the Parrot Order in the Dave War.